


В следующий раз я скажу это вслух

by devo4ka_eve



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo4ka_eve/pseuds/devo4ka_eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это просто ПВП от лица Закари, здесь нет сюжета или глубокого смысла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В следующий раз я скажу это вслух

Мое сердце колотится так, что вот-вот выскочит из груди. Ты делаешь все это не в первый раз, но я никогда не привыкну к тому, как ты опрокидываешь меня на кровать лицом вниз, как проходишься поцелуями по спине. Ты ничего не говоришь, а я могу только шептать твое имя, когда ты наваливаешься на меня сверху, вжимая меня в покрывало, об которое мой член трется почти болезненно. 

Коснись меня. Пожалуйста.

Ты сам все знаешь, с тобой мне никогда не нужны были слова, черт возьми, с тобой мне даже воздух не нужен.

Спиной я чувствую твое горячие дыхание, твои сильные ладони сжимают мои ягодицы, разводят их в стороны, и я не могу сдержать оглушительного стона, цепляюсь зубами за подушку. Никогда не мог понять, действительно ли тебе нравится мой отчаянный скулеж, когда я начинаю хныкать под тобой, всхлипывать от желания, чтобы ты наконец был во мне. Ты специально добиваешься этого или просто не можешь по-другому? Я ерзаю от нетерпения, сбивая в сторону покрывало.

Твои идеальные пальцы растягивают меня медленно и неторопливо, а я готов кричать и извиваться, насаживаясь на них до конца, и тогда ты давишь свободной рукой мне на спину и издаешь тихое «Тшшш». 

Смазка вытекает из меня, когда ты вынимаешь пальцы, и я готов молиться всем когда-либо упоминавшимся богам, только бы ты взял меня сейчас. Но ты не торопишься, ты никогда не торопишься.

Ты говорил мне, что нам некуда торопиться. 

Я думаю, ты мне лжешь. 

На самом деле ты спешишь, ты хочешь упиваться мной, раскрытым и распластанным под тобой — каждую секунду, не теряя ни капли отпущенного нам времени. Просто это так — я слишком хорошо тебя знаю — тебе нравится все, что ты делаешь со мной. Ты наслаждаешься каждой секундой моего желания, больше всего на свете тебя заводит то, как я пачкаю предсеменной жидкостью твои белые простыни.

Ты позволяешь мне слышать только твое дыхание, и я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты отнимаешь у меня возможность получить больше твоих звуков.

Ты никогда не оставишь меня просто удовлетворенным, и, лишая чего-то одного, с легкостью и щедростью даришь больше, и когда ты убираешь руку с моей спины я точно знаю, что через две секунды смогу сосать и облизывать твои пальцы, прогибаясь и подставляясь тебе и для тебя.

С тихим, еле различимым стоном ты толкаешься в меня, а я не понимаю, когда ты успел натянуть презерватив, но я чувствую латекс, коснувшийся меня.

Я не люблю его, но ты предпочитаешь чистоту и аккуратность. Когда ты доведешь меня до оргазма, я заставлю тебя кончить мне на лицо.

Каждый раз ты — фейерверк ощущений, я дышу тобой и всем, что ты делаешь, я хочу кричать, но твоя ладонь теперь зажимает мне рот, ты снова хочешь, чтобы я скулил и плакал под тобой, и я дам тебе все, чего ты пожелаешь.

Я люблю быть снизу, но никогда и никто не подходил мне так идеально, как ты. Ты заполняешь целиком, ты толкаешься на всю длину, и от каждого толчка я проезжаюсь членом по кровати, и мы оба знаем, что я кончу только от этого, от твоего члена внутри.

Еще ни разу ты не позволил мне коснуться себя.

Единственный раз, когда ты говорил что-то во время секса, это было хриплое «Нет», едва я попытался дотронуться до себя.

Твои руки теперь крепко сжимают мои бедра, не позволяя подаваться тебе на встречу. Я чувствую спиной, как с кончика твоего носа мне на позвоночник падает капля пота, и этого хватает, чтобы мир взорвался сверхновой и сжался до черной дыры, вынырнуть из которой сам я просто не могу.

Меня трясет еще несколько секунд, когда ты переворачиваешь меня на спину, целуешь — мягко, с такой любовью, как умеешь только ты. 

И теперь моя очередь говорить «Нет», когда ты обхватываешь себя пальцами, твое желание — только для меня.

Я прикрываю глаза, обхватывая твой член губами, и нужно совсем немного времени, пара моих движений — я даже не успеваю забрать глубоко в горло — прежде чем ты кончаешь, в нелепой попытке отстраниться пачкая мое лицо и губы.

Твоя голова запрокинута вверх, и я вижу только подбородок. Мне не обязательно видеть твои глаза, чтобы знать, как тебе хорошо.

Чтобы знать, что ты любишь меня. Но ты все равно говоришь, утыкаешься носом мне в волосы и говоришь, что любишь.

Мне никогда не хватало смелости сказать это вслух, и я прячу у тебя на плече мое лицо, мокрое от слез и твоей спермы, и получается только:

— Леонард, я...

В горле встает ком, я не могу сказать больше ни слова.

Ты касаешься кончиками пальцев моей щеки и привлекаешь мою голову к себе, целуя в висок.

— Я знаю. Не надо.

Мне так повезло, что я люблю тебя. 

В следующий раз, я скажу это вслух.

Ты мне не веришь. 

Ты прав. И я готов вечно целовать твои руки за то, что тебе на самом деле плевать на это. Ведь ты знаешь.


End file.
